Talk:Yhwach/Archive 3
Strategist Should we say that Yhwach is a master strategist since he had techniques and tactics developed to counter everything the Shinigami threw at his forces? 'Cause at this point, it's getting at Aizen level of "I have a plan for freaking everything down to the number of steps you'll walk." :Frankly, Yhwach hasn't done much in the way of any actual planning. Even in this chapter, he is remarking that his Sternritter are the ones getting all hot and bothered about their opponents getting Bankai back. I mean, the Wandenreich's strategy these past two invasions has amounted to "Teehee! We're already inside your house!" [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :I would say no as well, his strategy is little more then basic common sense, doesnt seem like there was much thought put into any of the "surprise" moments. Its obvious that if u would lose one way to fight you would find another. Mohrp is right the only real strategy they really had was the hide in the shadows one.-- Well I think now we should mention about his master intellect and knowledge, as of chapter 585, he revealed another way of going to the the Soul King besides the use of the Oken, and how what Ichigo clothes were made out of, and the 72 barriers and knowing how long exactly the cannot be close (6000 seconds)CoolJazzman (talk) 10:09, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Once again im gonna have to disagree here. Logically speaking seeing an opportunity present itself is not the makings of a mastermind. The fact is far to many what ifs that couldnt be planned for had to take place for the situation he is using to work for him, meaning he couldnt have possibly planned for it. Then there is the thing about how he is aware of such specific defensive information. I mean even for Aizen he had to come across some really obscure information on Oken creation in order to formulate a viable plan. Even assuming he got the information somehow from someone, it still hinges on Ichigo and company coming down when there wasnt a definite guarantee they were going up to the palace or how they would return if they did. If it was as simple as doing that they would have been ascended up there when they first came down, yhwach seems insistent on Ichigo's free fall out of all of them being the cause for the opening. In any case knowing the information doesnt make him a strategist.-- Ok, but I think we should label him as someone with a Keen Intellect, because how many people would know so much about stuff like those 72 barriers and how long it takes for the to be closed, as well as what Ichigos new clothes were made out of. CoolJazzman (talk) 15:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Quincy Spell Master Because Royd was using Yhwach's memories and personality, wouldn't that make Yhwach a Spell Master too? SilverRain (talk) 00:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure how that makes sense. Royd was copying Yhwach's personality, memories, and appearance, but not his skillset or powers. As likely as it is that Yhwach is a master of Quincy spells, Royd being one while copying pretty much everything that isn't his powers doesn't make him one.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:54, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I get what you are saying. My reasoning is that Royd copied Yhwach's memories, so he would've copied the memories of how to use those techniques. But again, I get what you're saying SilverRain (talk) 00:59, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Royd copies memories and personality, it was Loyd, his brother, who copied powers, and he was the one who disguised as Zaraki. Personality Update Error Would have fixed it if the page werent protected, but there is a weird bit in the personality section that was added today. End of the third sentence of second paragraph, it says something about zangetsu form and a cite to this weeks chapter, but it is really out of place. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 13:31, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Salubri for fixing the weirdness. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 13:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :no problem-- Correct english pronunciation This may not be totally relevant to the article, but I digress. After this week's chapter, I finally figured out how to correctly pronounce Yhwach's name in english. Yhwach is named after the Hebrew god often mispronounced or interpreted as Yahweh. The one of the names of of the Hebrew god is YHWH, which is pronounced as YO-VA. The reason I believe this is that the Romanji pronunciation is almost identical to the Hebrew pronunciation. Take a listen for yourselves if you care to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:He-YHWH.ogg. Again I don't know how relevant this is to the article, but at least we can tell people now. -- 16:43, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Swordsman level Expert or Master Swordsman He was able to cut ichigo and hold his own. :Yeah, he was able to cut Ichigo, but that alone isn't really enough to prove his level. I mean, he's over 1,000 years old, but until we actually see him fight more, his level's staying as is. Ichigo an "Impure" Quincy...? I might stand corrected, but isn't Ichigo also an impure Quincy along with Uryū? It's mentioned in the Wiki page that only Uryū was the only mixed-blood Quincy who survived the "impure Quncy extermination", but Ichigo is also partly Quincy as well. I may be wrong if there was an occurrence that Misaki lost her powers before she and Isshin conceived Ichigo, but if this isn't the case, then shouldn't Kurosaki-kun be mentioned with Uryū in that portion of the page? Just an inquiry, but I thought I'd bring it up anyway. --Mokierie (talk) 19:42, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :While Ichigo is, by definition, a Gemischt Quincy like Uryū, Yhwach failed to mention him in his speech to Uryū about his power-stealing bonanza. I'm not sure why; at the moment, it seems like a plot hole, since Yhwach knows that Masaki is Ichigo's mother and would likely know that his father isn't a Quincy, but since there isn't any confirmation on why Ichigo didn't also lose his powers or if Yhwach even targeted him, it sort of goes against the rules here to mention him in that section since, once again, Yhwach didn't mention him. Hope that helps. --Xilinoc (talk) 19:55, April 4, 2014 (UTC) That makes sense. Thanks for the clarification! --Mokierie (talk) 19:35, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :No problem at all. This seems to have been resolved, so I'll close this discussion.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:04, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Talk with Aizen I'm not sure if this was brought up, although I didn't see it on any of the archived talk pages. When Yhwach talked with Aizen, he mentioned losing track of time. A lot of the manga readers I used to use don't work now (for me at least) although the one I did look up said that Aizen disrupted his sense of time while he was down there. I think that it should be mentioned at the very least that Aizen delayed Yhwach, although the reasons why are purely speculation (Aizen grew a heart, he's trying to help, he wanted Yhwach to stay down there forever and grow old together, etc...) Any thoughts? Or was this already settled? Savalric (talk) 21:52, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I laughed a bit at the "he wanted Yhwach to stay down there forever and grow old together"..... Anyway, using cnet's 514 translation, we know Aizen did something to mess with Yhwach's sense of time, we just don't know what he did. We do have that listed, however (see the paragraph starting "Emerging mostly unharmed...") ::Alright, never mind then, for some reason, I didn't think through where the content should be placed so didn't see that mentioned. (I only read up until Ywhach first left, and forgot he didn't bring it up until later. Savalric (talk) 18:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Yhwach said who Kirinji was, Tenjiro didn't introduce himself? On page 11 of chapter 588, when Kirinji supposedly announced himself and his position to Yhwach, if you look carefully it looks like the speech bubble is coming from Yhwach, its like he just announced who Kirinji was and his poistion? Does anyone else agree or am I seeing things?Skitzo1 (talk) 23:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :I am inclined to agree that it is Yhwach that said it; the speech bubbles and Mangastream version in general support it. We'll probably have to wait on Cnet's translation just to be sure, though. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 23:25, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm also in agreement here; when I was adding the character page plot summaries for 588, I failed to notice the speech bubble pointing to Yhwach, so I thought Kirinji was introducing himself instead. But as Mohrp pointed out, best to wait for Cnet.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:07, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Auswählen The article makes it sound like it immediately kills the people affected by it, but it doesn't. Bazz-B is still alive after being directly hit, and Masaki Kurosaki survived being hit by it when he used it nine years prior. Even Kanae Katagiri survived for a short while after being hit by it and died because of her weak constitution. Arawn 999 (talk) 16:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :"Fatal" and "lethal" do not mean "immediately kills": for example, saying a poison is lethal means that it eventually kills. We know that Masaki and Bazz-B have survived, but Haschwalth stated that the process of Yhwach taking back his soul kills all whom he targets eventually. If Bazz-B (the only living outlier) manages to survive despite having his powers taken, then the wording can be changed: until then, it's fine as is.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:10, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Endurance It should be worth mentioning that Yhwach can pierce himself with his own giant arrows and use his fingers to stab himself in the throat like it's nothing. Will-O-Wisp (talk) :Added, thanks for mentioning it.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:36, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Power Restoration/Granting I think that we should mention in his P&A Section (likely under Soul Distribution Power of Auswahlen) that he can restore his body and abilities at will, as when he restored his voice and his physical abilities in the lastest chapter. Also, there is a typo in his last paragraph: Yhwach gets to his feet as he explains to Ichibē that he can merely restore anything which Ichibē takes from hi and that everything in the world is his for the taking before sending his Reishi pillars hurtling toward Ichibē.SilverRain (talk) 20:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Added and fixed.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:41, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Enemy Powers Immunity worth adding? Just a question, please tell me what the rest of you think, is this worth adding at all? Having enemy power immunity at all worth adding?--JustaNobody (talk) 17:54, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :At the moment, we really don't know what The Almighty does, given the conflicting translations of the two primary scan groups, so no, we probably won't be adding anything until next week, when we'll likely get some more expansion on what it is.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:33, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Should we add that The Almighty allows him to understand anything he sees from any given perspective? Or at least that it splits his iris and pupil.Riptide240 (talk) 00:31, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :It's probably best to wait until 610 to describe it in his P & A section, honestly. The few sentences Haschwalth spoke about it could be construed a couple different ways, but seeing it in action should solidify what he means. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:16, December 14, 2014 (UTC) A - The Almighty ablity Is it to do with Omniscience? Superlogan7437 (talk) 06:15, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :As stated directly above, we don't know for certain due to Haschwalth's short explanation being somewhat vague. We'll be waiting on deciding anything about it until next chapter.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:04, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to point out that we have Yhwach's page say that if had use The Almighty during the 9 years, he would've been unable to steal the Sternritter powers. But that's not what was said. Haschwalth said that he would've taken their powers unintentionally due to him losing control of the Almighty. http://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/610/2 http://readms.com/r/bleach/610/2628/5 A change should be madeSilverRain (talk) 03:10, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Fixed, danken.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:29, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Pupils Was it just me or did Yhwach have three sets of pupils in his eyes when he used The Almighty? If that's the case, should this be put in his appearance section?--Shinitenshi (talk) 00:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC) It was two initially then three at the end. I think when it's two pupils, he can see the future and understand anything he sees: when it's three, it's whats previously stated and being able to control the power that he understands since he blew up Ichibei with his own darkness when he had three. He said that when he looks into the future and understands a power he sees, he can make use of them. Riptide240 (talk) 00:41, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :It's going under The Almighty, as it's a result of him using it.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:47, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :So, is Yhwach's three pupils going there? Because since he defeated Ichibei, he's had three pupils.SilverRain (talk) 15:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Page Name This article has the incorrect name. His name, ユーハバッハ (Yuuhabahha), is clearly meant to be , the God of Abraham. His power, "The Almighty" or total Omniscience, supports that. Tathra (talk) 01:53, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :"Yhwach" is the official romanization provided by Kubo himself, so that is what we use. His name is derived from the Tetragrammaton, not its letters exactly.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:56, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I wasn't aware it was an official romanization; I thought it was just something made up by MangaStream for their translation. Tathra (talk) 03:27, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Nah, that's "Yajiuma".--Xilinoc (talk) 03:35, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Shadow I think we should add his shadow portal ability, CoolJazzman (talk) 17:34, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :I'd advocate waiting until it gets explained a bit more before we add anything. The whole "shadows" thing has been only vaguely alluded to since the beginning of this arc, and there's a possibility it ties into something else outside his control, given the shadows that restricted him during the first invasion and the shadows that replaced the Seireitei with another city at the beginning of the second.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yhwach's Pupils Split Into Three Something that has been bugging me is the fact that it still says that his eyes split into two. Chapter 614 clearly shows that he has 3 pupils/irides in each eye. Can someone edit it and provide a proper link? AlexM123 (talk) 11:55, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :He gains a third pupil after negating Ichibei's technique. Before that, it was only 2 pupils per eye, and we don't know what the additional pupils gained are based on.--Xilinoc (talk) 12:29, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Most of his close-ups in 614 shows him with 3 pupils. I don't know the process of how this is handled so can someone explain? If anything I believe it should be added to his trivia but I don't know. AlexM123 (talk) 01:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I know he currently has three pupils in each eye (again, he had 2 immediately after activating The Almighty, and only gained the third after worfing Futen Daisatsuryō). What I'm saying is that we don't know what exactly causes him to gain those pupils (is it negating techniques? does he gain another every minute or so? and so on), so we can;t say much about it t this point other than mentioning the initial split.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:32, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::So the thought that the technique simply had a delayed activation in two phases never even crossed your mind? Xfing (talk) 14:25, March 19, 2015 (UTC) That makes sense. It's things like this that make me wish the anime were still running so that we would at least have a chance for better clarification. AlexM123 (talk) 22:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Almighty Eyes "When Yhwach activates The Almighty, his irises and pupils split in two." - isn't it about time this was finally updated? I mean, it's been clear enough now for several chapters that his pupils in fact split in three, not two. I believe there already was a panel showing that in the very same chapter you're referencing. Xfing (talk) 14:15, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :When he activates it, they do split in two. When he uses it once more for negating Ichibei's technique, another pupil appears in each eye. That's different from it splitting into three immediately.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:46, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Yhwach's height and weight? What is Yhwach's height and weight? Arrancar Mario(Hollow Mario) (talk) 16:09, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :We won't know until Tite Kubo releases a character databook that has such information. Auswählen Flaws I think that the flaws of Auswählen should be added to not only Yhwach's powers and abilities section, but to the Auswählen page itself as well. In archive 3 of this talk page, it shows there are possible flaws of Auswählen. It was thought that a (Quincy) victim would not only have thier powers stripped away from them and transferred to another, making that other individual stronger, but it wold prove fatal to its victims. Robert Accutrone was stripped of his powers and his flesh, leaving his skeleton behind to collapse. But when Bazz-B, Liltotto Lamperd, and NaNaNa Najahkoop were enveloped by the light, they survived, but with burns and their powers in tact despite them being transferred to the Sternritter elite guard. I read on this website the possible weakness(es) of Auswählen: http://naruto-legacy.blogspot.com/2015/04/read-bleach-624-english-underbelly.html?m=1 Poweltav (talk) 13:45, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :The effects of Auswählen vary too much from victim to victim for us to know for certain what its "weaknesses" are. 9 years ago, Kanae Katagiri, a relatively young Gemischt Quincy, was put into a three-month coma before dying after having her powers stolen, but Masaki Kurosaki, a relatively young Echt Quincy, didn't even show any signs of fatigue in what we saw of her when preparing to fight Grand Fisher. When it was used in chapter 603, Robert Accutrone, an elder Echt Quincy, was killed on the spot and stripped down the bone by Auswählen, while a Bazz-B, a young Echt Quincy, was simply left heavily fatigued. Notice how none of those instances had the same effect on the victim: this indicates that there are quite a few variables that play into the effect, such as age and general power. :tl;dr we don't know what the weaknesses are just yet, so we can't really add anything.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) From your response, you practically insinuated a flaw in Auswählen. It would seem as if the effects of the technique vary on the age and breed of Quincies. I just pointing out my observation from your explanation. Also Xilinoc, are you and Salubri like, head of the bleach wikia website? Because I see you being the first to edit a page if a new chapter comes out, and Salubri enforces the rules and makes corrections. Poweltav (talk) 15:12, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I need to establish a couple things here. :1. I am but a pawn in the game of life. :2. What I just described isn't really a "flaw" of Auswählen. A flaw would be something that allows it to be prevented from accomplishing its goal, and its goal is not the deaths of its victims: that's just an after-effect. Its goal is stealing and redistributing Quincy power, and so far the only person whom it has failed to to that do is Uryū, for reasons even Yhwach doesn't fully understand. Until we know why Uryū's immune to it, we can't say what the flaw, if any, in Auswählen is.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:37, April 16, 2015 (UTC) "Juhabach" as Nickname/Alternate name Originally, Yhwach was called Juhabach but was changed/corrected to Yhwach. Even in japanese, his name practically spells Juhabach. I think we should have Juhabach as an alternate/nickname. Other characters like Zangetsu (Quincy and Shinigami/Hollow manifestations respectively) have alternate/nicknames. Maybe Yhwach can have one too. I mean I don't really see why not. Also, does anyone one how to actually pronounce "Yhwach"? Poweltav (talk) 13:52, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Zangetsu and Zangetsu are different form Yhwach. Their alternate names are things that other characters within the series called them, and are thus more "official". Regardless of how we think Yhwach's name should be spelled, in the end it's spelled Yhwach, and has been official romanized like that from the start. The scanlation groups are the one who called him Juhabach, and we decided a while ago to not include incorrect fan romanizations on the page as alternate romanizations. Also, it's pronounced Yu-ha-vack with a somewhat guttural -ck sound, if I recall correctly.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Near-Flawless Healing? Shouldn't Flawless Healing be changed to Near-Flawless Healing, due to the fact that if he loses all the powers he has gained he will return to his physical state as baby without any of his basic functions?--JustaNobody (talk) 02:22, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Flawless Healing: capable of healing another of all inflictions, such as mental, spiritual and physical damage. This is in reflection of the effect his power has on those who would touch him as a child. It has nothing to do with him or the drawbacks on others. Simply detailing the effect. Also losing his senses and mobility is a result of not absorbing souls at this point. What your stating is a hypothetical sitution that cant happen the way your thinking being that healing others in that way doesnt seem to be his thing anymore. How that works is pointed at in the article. This is Simply listing a power he was said to have.-- Swordsmanship tual Power, about adding how he was even able single-handled defeated Ichibei. CoolJazzman (talk) 13:28, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :I've brought up the swordsmanship thing before with some of the other committee members and Sal, and the consensus seems to be that since he was mostly blocking, there wasn't much in the way of skill going on. As for the spiritual power thing...ehhhh. Being able to kill Yamamoto would be a better addition, methinks, as he wasn't using The Almighty, aka cheating, when he did that.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:57, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Age Can we add another 200 years to his age? Since he had lived for at least that long before he was sealed. Will-O-Wisp (talk) :Already taken care of. Salubri already added that to Yhwach's age, and it now says 1,200+.Poweltav (talk) 16:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Reishi Manipulation Fairly certain in chapter 633 Yhwach said that Haschwalth was like him, in that neither of them could make Bows. Seems like the only reason Yhwach can manipulate reishi the way other Quincy do is because he gained the power to take back the power he gave to them. Thought it might be worth noting as his page is cannot be readily edited. Skitzo1 (talk) 08:18, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :If that's the case, then maybe you should add that to Yhwach's Powers & Abilities section. I mean it seems most appropriate, if Salubri doesn't undo your edits after you publish them.Poweltav (talk) 17:44, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Appearance I think that we should add that Yhwach had thin facial hair when Haschwalth and Bazz-B were young. Plus, if I may add, despite Pseudo-Zangetsu looking like Yhwach from at least a thousand years ago, he technically looks like Yhwach when he met Bazz-B and Haschwalth. Just stating the obvious (as Pseudo-Zangetsu always has thin facial hair and Young Adult Yhwach had thin facial hair).Poweltav (talk) 17:37, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yhwach had thin facial hair 1000 years ago. Fake!Zangetsu resembles Yhwach from 1000 years ago. Do ze math.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:09, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I know Xillinoc. It's just that in the chapter where Pseudo-Zangetsu was revealed to resemble/be Yhwach from 1000 years ago, the appearance of Yhwach that appears had a full mustache rather than thin facial hair. Also, I was simply suggesting we add that Yhwach had a thin mustache rather than a full one 1000 years ago when he met Bazz-B and Haschwalth. That's all. Poweltav (talk) 19:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Power Swapping I think that we should really add Power Swapping to Yhwach's Powers & Abilities; as noted by Bazz-B: Haschwalth and Yhwach's powers swap during night time. Since it's one of those shared abilities, and Haschwalth has it in his Powers & Abilities section, maybe Yhwach should have it as well. Just saying.Poweltav (talk) 17:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) More on Powers Shouldn't we add how he power has drastically changed after absorbing the Soul King in Powers and Abilities section, such as for his Spiritual Pressure was able to destroy the top of the Palacce, and his Reishi Manipulation, with bringing up the Wandenreich city above and creating the Reishi so dense that it is impossible to create footholds. CoolJazzman (talk) 13:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Additionally, how about he has the abilities of those killed by both himself and his subordinates, too? Such as Gremmy's reality warping powers, Cang Du's Iron ability, etc etc?--JustaNobody (talk) 02:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :I concur with you JustaNobody. Maybe Yhwach does obtain the powers of the fallen Sternritter after they died and their souls go back to Yhwach when he sleeps. However, we're going to have to wait for confirmation of that. Also I think that we should add the victims of Auswahlen to the Auswahlen page, don't you think (so)?Poweltav (talk) 04:33, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::No, that would be superfluous; the people who fell victim to Auswählen is already mentioned on each of their individual page(s). 05:01, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Absorbing Beings/Powers I think that we should mention that Yhwach, after activating The Almighty, can absorb beings and/or powers and make them his own, as he did with Mimihagi and the Soul King~ SilverRain (talk) 01:20, July 18, 2015 (UTC) What about how all of those killed both by him and his subordinates get infected by his soul fragments and he gets all of there powers when they die, regardless of whether or not it is by him personally?--JustaNobody (talk) 00:55, August 14, 2015 (UTC) His cloak Theres an error on his page. says his black cloak is replaced with a white one in the 2nd attack, but that white one was shown to be black again shortly after and ever since.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 09:11, September 3, 2015 (UTC)